Blood Red and Going Down
Blood Red and Going Down is the first episode of Season 3 of Wynonna Earp. It aired on July 20, 2018. A sneak peek premiere was also aired on the Syfy Channel on July 16. Synopsis When a mysterious bus full of sexy strangers rolls into town, Wynonna must figure out why they’re in Purgatory before the entire town falls under their spell. Plot Sheriff Nedley, under the glamor spell of a vampire, permits a van-load of vampires into Purgatory. At the same time, unsuspecting Purgatory bar patrons are massacred and were rearranged in special configurations as an offering to Bulshar. While investigating the mass murder, Nicole endures the makings of a panic attack, much to Waverly's concern. While taking a breather in the bathroom, Nicole falls under the spell of vampire Petra, who also bedazzles Waverly. Doc wakes up in a bar, from a nightmare. He finds Jeremy in his basement, and pink fog envelops the place. Both of them traverse upstairs to find the entire bar massacred by vampires. Doc is captured by the vampires; Jeremy is converted. Dolls nearly falls for it as well, but because of his reptilian DNA is able to fend it off; Doc is abducted, tied up, and thrown into the vampire van, and nearly shanghaied into vampire service by Contessa, who has a history with Doc, before escaping. Wynonna, after seeing pink fog come from the barn, enters and kills a vampire in there, and when she returns to her household to warn Waverly, Nicole and Jeremy, she ends up being knocked out by the glamoured trio and thrown into a coffin, ready to be served up to Bulshar as an offering. However, Dolls finds Wynonna in the basement of the house, and together they fashion stakes from chairs, which they use to vanquish almost all of the vampires during an impromptu party-crashing. Once Petra is taken down, the spell is broken and Wynonna's team throws down. They save the head vampire for last, and Wynonna sends him to Bulshar with a message: she's coming for him. The next day, Nicole returns to the scene of the massacre and has a startling realization: she thinks she was a survivor of the Cult of Bulshar. And while Wynonna takes Waverly on a drive to tell her about their mother, the car skids off the road, flips over, and rolls down a slope. Waverly is shortly thereafter dragged from the car by an unseen figure, screaming for her sister. Cast & Characters Main * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught Recurring & Guest * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley * Megan Follows as Michelle Gibson * Jean Marchand as Bulshar Clootie * Chantel Riley as Kate * Lindsay Merrithew as Otto * Clare McConnell as Petra * Kevin Davey as Lord Bondicus * Paul Cowling as Warden Young Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, Blood Red And Goin' Down by Tanya Tucker. * 4 months (or exactly 19 weeks) have passed since the last episode. Media Images 301stills 001.jpg 301stills 002.jpg 301stills 003.jpg 301stills 004.jpg 301stills 005.jpg 301stills 006.jpg 301stills 007.jpg 301stills 008.jpg 301stills 009.jpg 301stills 010.jpg 301stills 011.jpg 301stills 012.jpg 301stills 013.jpg 301stills 014.jpg 301stills 015.jpg 301stills 016.jpg 301stills 017.jpg 301stills 018.jpg 301stills 019.jpg 301stills 020.jpg 301stills 021.jpg 3x1(1).jpg 3x1(2).jpg 3x1(3).jpg 3x1(4).jpg 3x1(5).jpg 3x1(6).jpg 3x1(7).jpg 3x1(8).jpg 3x1(9).jpg 3x1(10).jpg 3x1(11).jpg 3x1(12).jpg 3x1(13).jpg 3x1(14).jpg Videos References "Wynonna Earp - Episode 3.01 - Blood Red and Going Down - First Look Promotional and BTS Photos" (January 24, 2018). Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes